


Safe Inside You

by Psycada



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Non-sexual vore, Soft Vore, Vampire AU, Vore, some implied rock/black jack but like just the beginning of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycada/pseuds/Psycada
Summary: Rock finds a warm place to stay while in the woods.





	Safe Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire AU, everything is pretty much explained in the fic. Enjoy.

Rock Holmes was currently strapped to a tree in the middle of God knows where, left for the night, all for the crime of “dangerous interaction with the occult”. If his old-fashioned town thought Halloween-themed magazines and cryptid articles were so bad (though maybe, it was the suggestive vampire art they were concerned about), they could’ve just asked him to leave. Pitching a fit about “attracting evil” seemed like a bit of an overreaction. 

Rock struggled against the ropes, soon finding that nothing would budge. Despite their thickness, they offered little protection from the cold of the forest. If the supposed vampire of these woods never came, he’d surely succumb to the cold at some point in the night. 

Somewhere along the way his nose was punched, blood trickling down his face. All to attract the vampire, of course. Not because some asshole felt the need to bash his face in. Perhaps he had been a bit obnoxious with his interests- most of the town knew him from whatever new investigation he was doing. Most had given up on commenting, but he still had a few reprimands for being too nosy in the mysterious side of things.

And now he was here. Cold, bleeding, and the only sexy vampire picture unreachable in his pocket, folded up. How long was he even supposed to be here? Would they even bother coming back? It wasn’t like he was actually wanted back there.

As the hours passed, his eyes adjusted to the dark of the forest. Appropriately, the full moon was out, giving him some more light. The surrounding trees were seemingly huge, making the tree he was strapped to nearly look like a sapling. Roots sprawled out all around, taller than him and winding about like some wooden maze. Rock tried to think of what kind of trees would grow like that, forgetting what kinds even grew here. 

He squinted. Something far away seemed to move, but the woods obscured the shape too much to make anything out of it. A few minutes later and the shape appeared again, closer. While darkness obscured it once again, Rock could make out more detail- a head turned from side to side, as if searching for something. But the most concerning detail was that the shape looked  _ massive _ . Even with it being far away, he could tell it was far larger than anything he had ever seen before, even in the mythical sections of his magazines.

Now was the time to start truly struggling. Whoever had tied these ropes, however, had done a damn good job on ensuring he wasn’t getting out anytime soon. At this point, the shape had left, but it gave an uneasy sense of apprehension, Rock feeling as though the entity would come by at any moment. He wasn’t actually sure what it would do, but it certainly couldn’t be good, right?

Several minutes of silence passed. Unease built up to fear, Rock having given up on struggling yet forced to wait through the unbearable stillness.

And suddenly, it was in front of him.

A bat-like creature, massive, leathery wings draping across furred legs, stepped out into the moonlight. Despite his inward begging, Rock watched as it sniffed the air, then turned its head straight towards him. His legs buckled at the sight, the ropes being the only thing actually holding him up. An absolute feeling of terror spiked through him- never before had he seen such a creature, and none of the magazines he read about close encounters could have ever prepared him for this. It stared through him for a moment, before slowly crouching down to come to his eye level. Dark eyes and white fangs greeted him, simply taking in his appearance as Rock could only shiver, helpless before the massive creature.

If it weren’t for his size and situation, Rock would probably find the black and white hair and scarred face a bit attractive. 

“You’re a long way from home, detective.”

It was a gentle voice; a calm counterpart to Rock’s nervousness, rumbling around him. The only thing Rock could do, however, was desperately choke out a stutter. Was he really talking with a vampire now? Was his death just postponed for small talk?

The most understandable thing he could sputter out was, “D-Detective’s a b-bit of a stretch.” It was true, the most he did was pull an all-nighter trying to find UFOs one time. “And… h-how do you know that?”

“Oh,” The vampire was rather nonchalant about Rock’s fear, “I listen. Seems your town dislikes your interests.” 

They really did, there was no question in that. He briefly wondered where he’d even go if he survived this. 

Maybe it was better that he didn’t. 

The vampire decided to get comfortable, sitting on his side by the sapling, ground softly rumbling with his movement. “You’re all alone now, aren’t you? No one would miss you?” 

Rock gave a soft, “Yes,” before the realization hit him. No one would notice if his body were to disappear from the tree. No one would care if he was freezing and bleeding to death out here. No one would care if he was gored on a vampire’s teeth, blood drained from his lifeless body.

“Ah, that’s good… You’d have to leave it behind, anyway.” He tilted his head, the next line practically giving Rock whiplash with the tone shift, “Are you alright with kids? I’m afraid my daughter can be overbearing at times.”

No one would care if- Wait. His daughter? Why was he asking him about  _ that  _ if he was about to be eaten? It almost snapped him out of his terror, though his body still quivered. “I- Sure, I guess, but that seems kind of pointless to know, right?”

“How so? You’d want to know about the place you’d be staying at, right?”

Confusion now mixed well with Rock’s fear, before he had to unsubtly ask, “Are you… going to  _ eat _ me?” The vampire, however, seemed almost entertained by this. “I could. You’re small, and you’re covered in blood.” Oh, yeah. Rock had nearly forgotten the almost literal bright red target painted into his shirt. “But you wouldn’t be much of a meal. And I don’t enjoy the other bits mixed in.” At least he could put away the thought of his body under those teeth, being slipped down a tight throat and dropped into a warm stom-

_ Stop that.  _ The giant vampire wasn’t going to indulge in his fantasies. Probably. He briefly recalled the time he had submitted a piece of writing to one occult fan magazine- what he considered a lovely comfort was met with a stiffly polite letter back that he really shouldn’t submit that to this kind of magazine. He hadn’t even known what exactly was wrong with it until he tried looking up writing similar to his story. But being eaten by something much larger than yourself, in reality, was usually not an enjoyable experience. Besides, he should be paying attention to whatever he was saying at the moment. 

“What’s your name, detective?” 

“Rock. Rock Holmes.”

“...I’d make a comment, but people call me Black Jack, so I’m in no position to say anything.”

Good to know people would still poke fun at his name here. 

Before any other conversation could be made that would give Black Jack a better first impression, a breeze blew by, seeming like a tornado at Rock’s size. The compromising vampire art that he had tucked away in his pocket, having been loosened by the trip here, was pushed out, the most embarrassing side facing upwards. Black Jack took a cursory glance at it, then to Rock’s horror, held a claw on it and leaned in to get a closer look.

“That’s-” Oh God. He was definitely taking that whole thing in, huh, “That’s not mine. I swear.”

“You’re very generous with your… proportions.”

“I-I mean, it’s not like anyone else has  _ seen _ -” Rock’s face was bright red.

“Really, how loose are those boxers? And that’s quite the detail on the chest.”

Of all the times he had imagined meeting a real cryptid, this was quite possibly the worst scenario. Despite having already tested their strength, he squirmed once again under the ropes in an attempt to get his picture back. “Ah, still stuck in those, huh?” Black Jack finally took notice to his plight, but judging from the small smirk on his face, he wasn’t too torn up about it.

If Rock was already embarrassed, he was about to go straight to a pit of shame in the next few moments. Black Jack leaned down and bit down on the ropes, giving Rock a close up view of his fangs- strong, sharp. Apparently they were thicker than he expected, his lower canine getting caught. As he pulled upwards, Rock was suddenly given a personal view of his maw.

Warmth was the first thing he noticed, the inside surprisingly cozy for a being that was supposedly undead. His pointed teeth glittered in the moonlight, and his forked tongue looked plush enough to sit on. He could imagine himself in there, lying back, warm and safe from the world…

Don’t think that,  _ don’t think that _ . After the vampire pic the  _ last  _ thing he needed was another compromising fantasy. The ropes finally gave in, his view taken away as he fell red-faced to the ground. 

Black Jack stared for a moment, before giving him an almost confused look (as if his expression ever changed from serious and brooding). “...You aren’t running? You’re free, you know.” Rock shook his head, still too flustered to speak properly. “I don’t- I don’t want to.” He cleared his throat, trying to sound less like he was having a heart attack, “Who would run away from someone incredible like you?” 

God, now he’s flirting. While he had meant coming across a vampire was something incredible to him, it easily came off as a cheesy line he’d find in a cheap movie. It didn’t help that he was still blushing like mad. Seemed Black Jack enjoyed that though, resting his head on his two claws, each one on a wing. “You’re a very interesting human, Rock. No one’s ever stayed this long. Then again, I don’t think they were like you.” He said this as Rock snatched the vampire art up and shoved it back into his pocket, giving Rock the feeling he wasn’t talking about personality.

The wind was picking up- Rock realized just how cold it had gotten, now that the sun was long gone. He crossed his arms and shivered, trying to shield himself in some way. Black Jack took notice as well, the mane of fur around is neck poofing out and settling again. “So,” He began, “Would you want to come with me? Just for the night, of course.” 

Rock would obviously agree, not wanting to be left in these freezing woods for the night, but the very thought of being invited by an  _ actual vampire _ to his house thrilled him. He probably wouldn’t be able to talk about this exact situation, but he could certainly use the inspiration for future articles. He’d certainly have to make the most of that one night. “Oh, uh, yeah! Where exactly do… I go?” 

“In my pocket. Or shoulder, but you’d probably fall off while I was flying.” 

Made sense. His pocket was probably the much warmer option too-

“Really, the safest option would just be eating you,” he half-joked.

Rock’s heart nearly shot out of his chest at that line. 

“R-Really? You could do that?” The sheer possibility of this begged him to keep asking questions, the promise of at least another look within the mouth egging him on. 

“Well,” As much as Rock tried to play dumb, Black Jack could clearly see his blushing face, and eagerness seeped far much into his words, “As I said, I don’t enjoy eating the other bits of most things, because I can’t digest it. So, technically, a human would be fine if I swallowed them whole.” 

Rock could totally pass this off as going with the safe option, right? “I-I mean,” his words dripped with bashfulness, “If it’s  _ safer _ , y-you know…”

“And it’d be everything you love, right?”

“Exactly! So-” 

Wait.  _ Shit.  _ Black Jack was giving him a knowing smirk, Rock’s motives completely revealed. Was he really that obvious? Surely he wasn’t blushing that hard. Immediately a million reasons on why he definitely wasn’t into this flew through his brain, as he tried to choose one that would save his ass from this amount of embarrassment.

“Not many humans agree so easily to being eaten, you know. Bit since you’ve stayed around this long…”

“I-It’s not like that! It’s- It’s just cold, and- Y-You know! Safety!”

While Rock floundered, Black Jack simply leaned down and opened his mouth, letting him have a full view of his maw. Rock stopped for a moment; Black Jack was really giving him wanted- his tongue lolled out and he was given a further view down his throat. It pulsed with his breath, warm and far more comforting than the cold outside, and he couldn’t help but lean in and try to see deeper. The jaws, however, backed away and closed into a grin, Black Jack clearly amused by this little human’s willingness to be eaten, of all things. “I changed my mind. You’re a very  _ weird _ human.” 

There was no point lying anymore, but Black Jack seemed to find it more curious than anything. “Even if you are, I’m glad you stayed,” His jaws came nearer once more, Rock almost feeling like a kid whos favorite toy kept getting dangled in front of him, then taken away. It was so  _ close _ , teasing him over and over.

“I didn’t lie earlier. You wouldn’t be harmed if I swallowed you.” The actual possibility of being eaten came closer yet again, this time not pulling away. “If I did eat you, and swallow...” Rock watched as his tongue ran across his lips, sending a shock of excitement crawling up his spine, “I’d spit you out later, at home.”

“Y-You’d really do that?” Rock tentatively set a hand on one of the glinting fangs, as if to hold on and keep it from leaving again. Black Jack nodded, the teeth parting and giving Rock a chance to crawl in. 

He pushed himself up, Black Jack helping him along by licking up the rest of his body. Rock was finally in, the warmth and muscle pressing all around. Coming in right from the cold made it almost feel like the temperature was burning, but pleasantly- like a hot bath after walking through the snow. He let himself go limp as Black Jack pushed him around, licking off the blood that had dried into his shirt. Seemed he enjoyed the taste, pressing Rock between his tongue and the roof of his mouth and slathering him in drool. 

If he knew this was going to happen tonight, Rock wouldn’t have put up such a fight going out here. It was ecstasy- being within the powerful jaws, safe from harm. He had just met this vampire, but he felt like he could trust him enough to be swallowed by him, surrounded by heat and flesh,  _ protected _ . Safe from cold and his town and everything he could ever worry about; things that he couldn’t even think to care about anymore.

He felt himself slowly sliding towards the throat, the dark passage downwards to something unknown, further. There was a slight hesitation from Black Jack, who had stopped for a moment to let Rock prepare for his destination. Rock simply ran a hand along Black Jack’s tongue, feeling the bumpiness at the back of it. “It’s okay. I’m ready,” he reassured. He closed his eyes, allowing and trusting his fate over to the vampire. 

And with that, Rock felt the muscle ripple and close around him, squeezing him down. It was almost suffocating, nearly breaking him out of the relaxed trance he had been in. The walls, luckily, were slimy enough that he managed to slide his way down alright. The space slowly opened up, gently dropping him in the cushioned confines of the stomach. In the dark space, he simply let himself take in the different sensations. The heartbeat he had been expecting beat much slower than expected- which made sense, considering the kind of person he was in. But his lungs seemed to work at the same pace as Rock’s, a sigh sounding around him after his journey downwards was complete. A pool of liquid came up his knees, but as Black Jack promised, his body remained unharmed. Mucus idly dripped around him, Rock finding it easier to sit down instead of slipping on it. 

Gravity shifted as Black Jack presumably stood up, the liquid settling back around Rock. He realized he had come out all this way just to find him, and had even indulged him in his fantasies. He wondered about a way to repay him, before a certain idea came to mind.

Taking a hand, he carefully set it against the stomach wall, before gently rubbing it up and down. He had only read about this, unsure if this sensation would be pleasant, or just nauseating. “Can you feel that?” He didn’t yell, knowing he wouldn’t be heard, but it felt nice to ask, “Does it… feel alright?” But soon he found his efforts returned with affection; a deep rumble moved through the chest, Rock quickly realizing it was a  _ purr, _ of all things. Vampires purring had been nowhere in any magazine, but hell if he didn’t find it fascinating and adorable, at the same time. 

As he leaned into a squishy fold, still running his hand along it, he felt himself being lulled by the environment. It was like a blanket fresh from the dryer, closed all around him, comforting him from the cold outside. Thoughts of mythical creatures and what he’d do when he was eventually spat out drifted through his mind, slowly fading away as his eyelids began to droop, the exhausting day reaching him. He’d trust Black Jack to keep him safe. 

And since he was no longer denying things- Rock did indeed find the black and white hair and scarred face very attractive.


End file.
